kardashevfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology index
The 4,000 Description: Colonial era expansion into the star system Examples: colony base, automated factory, capsule construction, space port Description: off world rare elements or environmental industry Examples: fuel, armour Description: unlocking the secrets of the brain using bioelectricity Examples: neural scanner, scout lab, security (Master of Orion 2), field modulation (Sid Meier’s Alpha centauri), bioenhancement, neural amp (Mass Effect), PsychoPass, AIRE (Mother of Storms), Nekro-chip/Hall of Ghosts (Waste world), Neoterics (Microcosmic god), Biosoft (count zero), cephalochromoscope (a scanner darkly), cogitator (the consolidator), hypnobioscope (ralph 124c 41+), Korsakov’s (Mona lisa overdrive) Description: sustained electromagnetic fields that affect temperature or physical force Examples: shields, cannon, ecm, cold ray (the atomic conquerors) Description: concentric belief of importance or geo-centralism in the cosmos Examples: Isaac Arthur Description: cold nuclear fission with no neutrons or gammas emitted Examples: city ship (star of wonder) Description: electronic finance Examples: Description: morality balanced by its application in society, removing the ape social system of permission to allow advancement of any mind that brings a result Examples: Sid Meier’s Alpha centauri Description: projected pulse weapons using lasers and nuclear fusion Examples: beam, rifle Description: fibre optic computer using light lattice for its processor Examples: Master of Orion, chlorophane (the planet strappers) Description: applied foresight in industry to provide for the future population Examples: aqua-farming, energy grid, thermocline transducer (Sid Meier’s Alpha Centauri) Description: sub-sapient artificial intelligence used in monitoring and electronic protection Examples: counter/espionage, encryption Description: social isolation and deterioration of life functions or putting extreme consequence on events in the cyber world Examples: Fractale, Accel world, Sword Art Online, Serial project Lain Description: meta-material engineering to create buildings or semi-stable chemicals that revert to a natural state slowly Examples: industry, ecm (Sid Meier’s Alpha centauri), Quark bombs (lord from the planet earth) Robotic infrastructure Prerequisite: advanced spaceflight Precedes: mega-structure construction Description: post-scarcity civilisation as robots take over the manual labour forces Examples: mining, battle station (Master of Orion 2), powered exoskeletons (Call of Duty advanced warfare), Rotating station (Babylon 5) Servo-mechanics Prerequisite: advanced spaceflight Precedes: mega-structure construction Description: autonomous mechanical parts Examples: missile ranks, damage control, assault shuttles (Master of Orion 2) Astro military-industrial complex Prerequisite: advanced chemistry Precedes: mega-structure construction Description: heavy investment in super-starships and armour for galactic conquest Examples: dreadnoughts (Mass Effect), SDI, mechs or giant combat robots (Titanfall) Advanced manufacturing in industry and astr construction Prerequisite: subatomic theory Precedes: multi dimensional physics Description: industrial revolution in space construction Examples: recycling, automated repair, artificial planet (Master of Orion 2), Dyson sphere, battle sphere (the space rover), bio fabric (say goodby to the wind), buster machine III PK (gunbuster), unicron (transformers the movie) Industrial automation Prerequisite: advanced spaceflight Precedes: archailect Description: expansion of production regions into the declining population space Examples: factory, bombers Tectonic engineering Prerequisite: advanced metallurgy Precedes: ecumenpolis Description: planet interior construction and industry use Examples: core mine, core waste dumping (Master of Orion 2), parasite machine PK (urban assault), Temblor bomb PK (wing commander III), project destini (the core), stone burners PK (Dune) Mega-settlements Prerequisite: advanced magneticism Precedes: planetary environmental conversation Description: development of standing superstructures with non-solid inhabited interiors Examples: space fortess (Mass Effect), mega-cities, heavy fighters Ion fission Prerequisite: cold fission Precedes: monopole detection Description: ionisation forced fission to release energy Examples: drive, cannon, shield capacitor (Master of Orion 2), arkon-bombs PK (perry rhodan books), polyvalent fusion bomb (lamb amongst the stars) Anti-matter fission Prerequisite: subatomic theory Precedes: Description: Examples: drive, torpedo, bomb, CAM (the Culture), Negasphere PK (Lensman saga) Matter-energy conversion Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: energy movement into receiver stations or sustained energy projection, deconstructing and reconstructing matter while transferring or replicating matter patterns using the energy alignment Examples: teleporters, food replicators (Star Trek), tank displacer (protoss blink, Starcraft 2), psionic long range teleport, titan (titan AE) High energy distribution Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: anabolic protoplaser (spock, messiah!), batacitor (the fabulous rivreboat) Advanced chemistry Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: missile, pollution processor Molecular compression Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: missile, atmos renewer, fuel (Master of Orion 2), anti-agathic drugs (cities in flight), Relativistical kill vehicle Azrael PK (GURPS), Dakara superweapon PK (Stargate), Obliterators PK (Dune), ice-9 PK (cat’s cradle) Nano technology Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: dis-assemblers, construction, armour, metallurgy, industrial robotics, matter compression (fuel, armour), prism weapon (Demon seed), Drakonium (Waste world), Nano missile (GI Joe), anti-heptant (to live forever), inhibitor machines PK (Revelation space), greenfly machines (revelation space), microscopic object PK (moonseed), Freedom machine (the Diamond age) Positronics Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Virtual intelligence Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: guidance, targetting, cyber security, VI (Mass Effect), augmented conscience (aeon flux), chemotactic artificial jellyfish (big jelly) Noosphere Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Nano brains or Blue boxes Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: computer, research lab, structural analyst (Master of Orion 2), Geth (Mass Effect) Androids Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: farmers, workers, scientists, Brood assembly (cities in flight), Surrogates (), Avatar (), Gynoid, Bioloid Adaptive doctrine Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: proxy armies (Metal gear SOP), military algorithms, flexibility & software (Sid Meier’s Alpha centauri) Extra-net Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Mass Effect Advanced biology Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: cloning, soil enrichment, xeno biowarfare, Arcologies Genetic engineering Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: psionic academy (Mass Effect), macro-biotics, longevity, Axolotl tank (Dune Messiah), Atlotl/Gibiril Regimen (The Godmakers), Alpha Plus (Brave New World), Betrization (return from the stars), howard families (Methuselah’s children) Genetic mutation Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: terraforming, evo science, Bedog (the dosadi experiment), Life eater virus PK (Wh 40k), Iazurogenics (Orion’s arm), evolution machine (the Man who evolved), homo superior (alpha centauri) Pantropy Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: GE of people to adapt to environment Examples: Pandorum Macro-genetics Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Biltong life form (pay for the printer), bio factory (wasteworld), life blanket (Ogre), creep (Starcraft) Examples: subterranean farm, weather controller, Living spaceship (Proxima centauri) Evolutionary genetics Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: psionics, empathy (fauna assimilation), higher intelligence, Effectors (the Culture), hyperbright (Orion’s arm) Tachyon physics in communication & military computers Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Ansible Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Gravity fields Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: AG (Inversion), inertial, battle gravitics, ship gyro field (Master of Orion 2), grav gun (Half life 2), water tentacle (the Abyss), Battle engine Aquila, Zone of the Enders, Fish tail slingshot drone (Hotwire), lineguns (the Culture), pancakers (the Culture/Gantz), graviton weapon PK (wing commander the secret missions), final protocol PK (chronicles of riddick), levitating path (a Sound of thunder) Neutrino physics in weapons & detection Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Artificial gravity Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: tractor beam, beams, planetary generator (Master of Orion 2), pressure adaptation (the Abyss), Centerpoint station (star wars EU) Subspace physics in communication & jump gates (2d) Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: matter migration allowing physical teleportation to a non-reciever location, Examples: Cold pack (dr. futurity), geodynes (the Cometeers) Military multi-phased physics Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: phasor (Master of Orion 2), rifles (Star Trek), shields, Atom-Shifter (the Worlds of Tomorrow), Black pack (Lexx) Magnetogravity Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: shields, planetary, drive dissipator, planet-eaters PK (division) Light curvature fields Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: ship/troop stealth, personal fields (Ghost recon Future soldier), holography, antiholo generators (the ophiuchi hotline), solaronite PK (plan 9 from outer space), darkness bomb (the Mightiest machine) 5d propulsion fields in offensive & interdiction Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: pulsar, interdiction, lightning field (Master of Orion 2), power of the void (final fantasy V), Eye of ra PK (stargate) Military subspace fields Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: shields, ecm, cannon, shivan juggernaut sathanas PK (feespace 2) High energy chemistry Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: armour, nerve gas Civil integrity Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Sid Meier’s Alpha centauri Applied relativity Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Nicoll-Dyson beam, Stellar converter (master of orion/battle beyond the stars), wave motion gun (space battleship yamato), Terror star (galactic civilisations)/Death star (star wars), drej mother ship (titan AE) Bioelectric resonance Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: psionics Examples: weapons, animal use, Tenno (Warframe), primeval collective consciousness (Quatermass and the Pit), Aether cannon (Storm Thief), insulated suit, faraday skull graft (Hotwire), bio-energy (gulliver’s travels), Biologics (blood music), Biot (rendezvous with rama), group ego (Methuselah’s children), life detector (Ceasefire) Eudiamonia Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Aristotle Dark matter theory Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Tox Uthat (Star trek), trilithium PK (star trek) Quantum weaponry Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: anti-shoggoth (Lovecraft), genesis device PK (star trek) Social incrementalism Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Master of Orion 3 Immortal isolationism Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Lexx, Brunnen g Post-Scarcity civilisation Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: Examples: Isaac Arthur Sapience evolution Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: retroviral, AI support Examples: Rise of the planet of the Apes Eschatology Prerequisite: Precedes: Description: study of end times Examples: Orion’s arm (M. Alan Kazlev) Cyber ethics Prerequisite: pre sentient algorithms Precedes: archailectology Description: Examples: alpha centauriCategory:Technology